wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt for Nitgrokh
The Hunt for Nitgrokh was a xenocidal castigation campaign conducted by the Cobalt Leviathans Space Marine Chapter, in pursuit of the Orks forces of WAAAGH! Nitgrokh and their notorious Warboss. Background Limping back to the Gurges System the remainder of the Cobalt Leviathan fleet, led by the Leviathan's Grace, managed to send an astropathic message ahead of themselves to warn the Chapter of their defeat on Vithion V. Upon receiving word of this tragic loss to the Chapter Laki Anae, the Guardian of the Triumphrat at the time, sent out the Val'Aiga, the order that all tribes were to return to the Pakari upon the completion of their campaigns. With such an order given the tribes of the Cobalt Leviathans across the galaxy fought with barely contained fury for they all knew that the Val'Aiga was only to be called should the Rangatira fall in battle. Within one standard Terran year the whole might of the Chapter resided within the Pakari, eagerly awaiting the orders from the Pulea Fa'eva as to what the Chapter was to do. They were not long waiting for no more then two cycles passed before Kapeteni Elisara was elevated to Rangatira. His first decree as the new Rangatira was a crusade against WAAAGH! Nitgrokh to avenge the first lord of their Chapter as well as the Tribe of the Triumphrat. Another half standard year would pass as favors and oaths of friendship were called upon to aid in the reclamation of the Chapter's honor and Vithion System. With a war-host consisting of Imperial Guard and Navy, Adeptus Mechanicus, White Scars, Ultramarines, and Knight House Bellmere, this retribution fleet departed from the Gurges intent to bring the Emperor's Justice to Nitgrokh and his ilk. Breaking from the warp two and a half standard years after the battle for Vithion V the retribution fleet found themselves in the center of the newly reformed WAAAGH! Nitgrokh. While this sudden conflict at the Mandeville Point was not fully expected the warriors of the Imperium were prepared to fight upon breaking from the Warp. Seizing their advantage dozens of Ork ships were obliterated as the retribution fleet fired from all weapon bays. With the blessing of the Emperor in this first salvo the Ork Flagship Landtakka was crippled leaving her dead in space. Under covering fire from the rest of the fleet the whole of Tribe Hydra and Shark along with the newly elevated Rangatira Elisara and his small force of Ranga Leo boarded the Landtakka to reap their vengeance. Tearing a bloody scar through the corridors of the ship the Cobalt Leviathans left no greenskin alive, from the smallest Gretchin to the largest Meganob all felt the fury their actions had wrought. Through it all however Nitgrokh was nowhere to be seen. While the Tribe of the Hydra and Shark divided into squads to spear deeper into the battleship Rangatira Elisara and the Ranga Leo sought to purge their way towards the bridge and Warlord Nitgrokh. As Rangatira Elisara and his men approached however not a single Ork was to be found, it was as though the upper decks of the ship were deserted. Sensing a trap and warned of Nitgrokh's cleverness Rangatira Elisara decided it was time Nigrokh had a taste of his own medicine. Just outside the command bridge Rangatira Elisara ordered his guards not to aim for any Orks but to shatter the observation windows to send their foe tumbling into the void. Mag-locking themselves to the floor, Rangatira Elisara threw open the doorway and in the instant before his men fired observed the trap laid bare. For inside, across the entire bridge, stood dozens of Meganobs and Boyz ready to unleash a torrent of fire at any who passed through. However it was not these threats that held Rangatira Elisara's attention, nor was it Warlord Nitgrokh, who lounged in his throne of scrap metal choppa resting in his lap, the Blade of Sea and Sky on his hip. For his attention was drawn towards his former Lord and friend Aleki whose armored corpse was chained spread eagle behind Warlord Nitgrokh's throne, held like a twisted banner declaring the Warlord's power. Then the searing light of plasma evaporated the windows and the void came rushing in. Within seconds the Cobalt Leviathans found themselves alone staring at the half-mechanized form of Nitgrokh. Standing from his throne Nitgrokh pointed his power klaw at Rangatira Elisara in a silent challenge and crushed his way forward, shuttering the deck with every ponderous step. Striding forward Rangatira Elisara motioned for the Ragna Leo to stay back, for it was only in personal combat would the honor of the Chapter be returned. As the two foes charged forward the sound of their titanic struggle was stolen away in the quiet of the void that had claimed the bridge. Back and forth Rangatira Elisara and Warlord Nitgrokh traded blows each seeking to destabilize the other and send them careening into the void beyond. Suddenly Rangatira Elisara leapt from the deck, choosing to allow the pull of the fleeing atmosphere aid in his gambit to behead the Ork. With the added speed Warlord Nitgrokh was unable to react ending the fight in one swift motion. Airborne Rangatira Elisara quickly grabbed onto the very chains holding Aleki in place to stop himself from being torn from the ship. The battle over the Ragna Leo quickly searched the various levers and buttons to find one that closed any sort of shutter to attempt to seal the bridge once more, a brief moment of button mashing eventually rickety iron shutters slammed down pressurizing the bridge once again. Casting his gaze around Rangatira Elisara found what he sought, the body of Warlord Nitgrokh still anchored to the floor by whatever twisted xenos mechanisms located in its body. Reclaiming the Blade of Sea and Sky Rangatira Elisara at last cut the chains holding Aleki as the Ragna Leo gently lowered the body to the ground. Their honor and relics restored the order for all Cobalt Leviathans to withdraw from Landtakka was given. Though it took time the news of Nitgrokh's death spread across the WAAAGH! leading to petty infighting as any coordination the Orks once had vanished. This naval battle quickly lead to an Imperial victory within the Vithion system with Rangatira Elisara himself slaying the last Warboss on Vithion V within Land-Smasha declaring the planet and the system free from any major Orkish taint. Category:Campaigns Category:History Category:Imperial Campaigns Category:Space Marines